


The Silver-Green Dragon

by DeiStarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Gay Male Character, Ginny Bashing, HP: EWE, Las Vegas Wedding, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiStarr/pseuds/DeiStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ginny have a fight while they're visiting San Francisco. Harry goes to a bar, runs into Draco Malfoy, and they end up buying each other drinks. He wakes up the next day with a hangover, no memory of the night before, a ring on his left ring finger and a silver and green Dragon tattoo on his right arm. What the heck happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver-Green Dragon

**Title:** Silver-Green Dragon

 **Disclaimer:**  J.K. Rowling owns the characters. I just play with them. Nicely.

 **Rating:**  PG-13 or T

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, some Harry/Ginny

 **Warnings:**  Language, sexual innuendo. Slash. Implied boyXboy sex.

 **Summary:**  Harry and Ginny have a fight while they're visiting San Francisco. Harry goes to a bar, runs into Draco Malfoy, and they end up buying each other drinks. He wakes up the next day with a hangover, no memory of the night before, a ring on his left ring finger and a silver and green Dragon tattoo on his right arm. What the heck happened?

 **A/N:**  This whole thing was an idea of a friend, Kevin. He's going to write his own version of the prompt, as a multi-chapter fic, which suits the prompt much better than the shortened version I stuck to. :) Enjoy, and don't forget to read and review!

* * *

[ ](https://www.fanfiction.net/imanager/image_push.php?imageid=846079&width=300&hash=c4d1920f9bf3cf2cf60a8acf55cb3e0e)

* * *

"Harry Potter, you absolute _arse_!" Ginny hollered. Harry sighed and wondered to himself for the thousandth time why exactly he put up with this. It wasn't for love; any love he'd had for Ginny had disappeared along with his balls, which she'd taken and ground into powder.

It wasn't for the sex, which hadn't been all that spectacular while it lasted, and had dried up and utterly disappeared after Ginny began to get comfortable in her position as the Saviour's Girlfriend.

She enjoyed the attention, while he abhorred it. She dragged him out to all the functions he hated and wanted to avoid. She gave interviews. But she was a Weasley, and his one, tentative link to being a full-fledged member of the family he loved.

Most of all, Harry hated change. He was afraid of it. He craved stability, even if the stability made him unhappy. Ginny wanted marriage. Harry just wanted nothing to change, and to live as quiet a life as he could while it lasted.

"I _hate_ you, Harry Potter," Ginny screamed, and stormed away.

"Gin, where are you going?" Harry called, patiently. "You can't just wander off. You don't know your way around California; you'll get lost."

"I'm going back to the hotel," Ginny fumed. "And don't even _think_ of coming back there until you're ready to apologize!" She stormed off, disapparating in a huff. Fortunately they were in a wizarding section of San Francisco, and there were no muggles to see it. Unfortunately, they were in a wizarding section of San Francisco, and photographers were already taking his picture while reporters asked him for a statement. "Is this the end of your relationship with Miss Weasley?" they shouted.

Harry sighed. He would be sleeping on the floor tonight. And he'd have to buy an expensive gift to soothe Ginny's feelings. He still had no idea what he'd even done to trigger her outburst.

He sighed again and Apperated away to a location he picked at random from the tourist apparation map. He proceeded to walk around after reaching his destination, and ended up finding a nice looking muggle bar. He decided a drink was in order, and went in.

* * *

Draco Malfoy took another swig of his beer. He'd been living in California for the past fifteen years since the Wizengamot cleared him of all charges after the war – largely due to the testimony of one Harry Potter. It wasn't bad enough Draco had had an unrequited crush on him all his school days, and owed the git his life; he had to owe him his freedom, too. So Draco took off and left for the States in the hopes of leaving Harry Potter behind him for good.

And it had worked, right up until Harry Potter came in and sat beside him and ordered a beer.

He stared. What was Harry Potter doing HERE? Here, at this bar? And in the Castro district? Did he even know where he was?

Harry looked older. He looked good; fit and lean, muscular and tanned. He'd apparently ditched the glasses in favour of contacts or a potion, and they almost glowed, they were so green.

Harry paused, glancing to the side, and his eyes widened. "Malfoy?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Potter," returned Malfoy automatically, then he winced. He moved to leave, but Harry's arm shot out and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back into his seat.

"Stay, Malfoy." He gave Draco an incredible smile, one that lit up his whole face. He laughed, and the mirth made the care lines that Draco had barely registered slide right off his face. "Merlin, this is going to sound strange, but I've missed you!"

Draco stared again. Was Potter drunk?

"I mean it, Malfoy. You may have been an annoying prat, but you were a part of my life for so long that I actually missed you when you weren't around to insult me anymore." Harry chuckled. "That makes me sound a little masochistic, doesn't it?"

Draco was in shock. He just nodded, dumbly.

"Potter," he managed finally. "You're insane."

"So the papers keep telling me," Harry answered dryly.

Draco laughed. He couldn't help it.

"How've you been?" Harry looked genuinely interested. "What have you been up to all these years?" He gestured to Draco's nearly empty beer. "Let me buy you another drink."

Draco relaxed a little, and decided to just enjoy being around Potter for a little while. What could it hurt?

* * *

Harry woke up feeling sore and disoriented. His arse ached. His head felt worse. He wished for a hangover potion and went to call Ginny to give him one, when he registered that he was not in their hotel room. He was in a strange hotel alone. Had Ginny refused to let him in last night and forced him to get another room?

He dressed himself slowly – he always slept naked so that was nothing new. And he made his way out of the hotel. He wandered around until he recognized an apparition point and Apperated back to their hotel.

He made his way up to the room and opened the door, only to have to duck as Ginny threw a vase at his head.

"You _arsehole_!" she screamed. "Where were you last night?"

Well. Apparently he just hadn't bothered coming back. And now Ginny was furious.

"Gin," he said heavily. "I can't do this yet. I need a hangover Potion." He started towards the bathroom, eager to retrieve one.

Ginny grabbed his right wrist. She yanked his sleeve up. "What the hell is this?" she snapped.

Harry stared. It was only then that he noticed the beautiful green and silver dragon curling up his arm. The tattoo started from his wrist, where the tip of its tail curled around like a bracelet, and wove around his arm, where its head came to rest on his shoulder. It didn't move, like wizarding tattoos usually did, but it was already fully healed, so it was clearly a wizarding one. It was gorgeous, nonetheless. He was speechless.

"It's hideous," Ginny hissed, and for a moment he hated her. Hated that she'd taken over his life and hated that he'd let her. But for right now, he just hated that something so beautiful was being spited by her, just because it hadn't been her idea.

"Apparently I decided to get a tattoo last night," he said coolly. "I like it." He felt curiously emboldened.

Ginny was floored. Her doormat was not behaving the way he usually did.

"And what's this?" she screeched, grabbing his left hand. A lovely silver band, set with a row of tiny emeralds in the center, curved around his left ring finger. He stared. Where had that come from?

It was also gorgeous, and he decided he had very good taste when he was drunk.

"What the hell is this, Harry? Did you run off with some tramp last night?" Ginny was practically exploding.

"No," Harry replied coolly. "I woke up quite alone. Why would you think that?"

"Because there's a ring on your ring finger, and over here you can get married without having to wait for paperwork!"

"I didn't get married last night," Harry protested. "I would remember that!"

"But you don't remember anything, do you?"

"No," he admitted.

"So you could have! I should break up with you for this!" She looked ready to do it, too, but Harry had a feeling she was bluffing. She always was. She had her hooks in him and had no intention of letting go of her meal ticket. She spent his money like it was going out of style and she wanted to stay in the lifestyle to which she had grown accustomed.

"No," Harry decided, feeling suddenly bold. "I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye, Ginny." He walked out and left her to splutter by herself.

He wondered what he'd say to Ron, then remember that Ron knew Ginny. He'd probably understand.

Harry wondered about what Ginny had said. Last night was a blur. What if he HAD married someone last night? Some random muggle girl… oh, the press would have a field day.

He fingered the silver band on his finger and decided to begin by retracing his steps.

* * *

 

Draco sat in the bar, using some of the hair of the dog that bit him. Normally he would take a hangover potion, but this was different. This required copious amounts of alcohol.

Last night he'd shagged Harry Potter.

Not just shagged him.

Married him.

They'd even gotten couple's tattoos. He groaned, thinking of the red and gold phoenix that adorned his right arm.

This morning when he woke up he'd been so freaked out that he'd bolted. Just left Harry there in the hotel room alone.

He hoped Harry was alright. By the time he went back to check on him Harry was gone. He wondered if Harry was looking for him, and decided that it didn't matter. It didn't. Draco didn't care, no siree. It didn't matter that he was the first guy Harry had ever been with, or that for all his inexperience and their inebriated states, the sex had been fantastic. Harry had been utterly sweet and wonderful.

Draco didn't care. Not one bit.

He wasn't thinking of that Auror-toned body writhing under his, or Harry whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they moved together in the moonlight. Not at all.

"Draco! Just the person I wanted to see!"

Draco's heart dropped through the pit of his stomach. It was Harry. What would he say? Would he hate Draco for leaving?

"So, what happened last night?"

Draco stared. Harry wasn't serious.

"I'm really hoping you can help me figure out what went down last night, because I don't have a clue." Harry laughed. "I woke up this morning alone, with a new tattoo and a ring on my finger." He laughed again.

Okay, apparently he _was_ serious.

"I didn't get married last night, did I? Can you imagine, me with some poor muggle girl?" Harry chuckled. "You can bet Rita Skeeter would go to town on that story!"

He glanced at Draco's stricken face. His smile faded, replaced by nervous hesitancy. "I didn't get married… did I?"

Draco nodded. _Here it comes_ , he thought. _He's going to hate me when he finds out that not only did he not marry a girl, but he married_  me. _He's going to wish for that muggle girl when he realises._

"Who did I marry?" Harry glanced around, as if expecting a wife to pop out of the woodwork.

Draco just held up his left hand. It bore a gold band, with a row of tiny rubies down the center.

For a moment, Harry didn't understand. Then Draco saw the light of understanding dawn in his eyes and he paled.

"You?" he squeaked. "I married you?"

Draco nodded.

"But… why?" This annoyed Draco, and he couldn't even say why. For some reason the messy haired brunet not remembering his drunken confession the night before bothered him. Without thinking of the consequences, he leaned forward and whispered, "Legilimens."

Harry gasped. Draco was gentle, carefully caressing the memories as he pulled them from the murk and brought them to the forefront of Harry's mind.

The boys sitting together, drinking, enjoying each other's company; talking and discovering how very much they had in common.

Draco drunkenly admitting he had always liked Harry. That his torment of Harry was largely due to his unrequited crush.

Harry drunkenly confessing he had always been obsessed with Draco, "a bit too much". Admitting that he had sometimes thought about what it would be like to kiss Draco.

So Draco showed him.

How wonderful it was. How utterly and undeniably _right_.

Deciding to get the tattoos.

Deciding to get married.

Their night together, and how tender, loving, and reverent it was at some points. How passionate and frenzied at others.

Draco thrust all these memories into the forefront of Harry's mind, then pulled back, panting. He was ashamed of himself for violating Harry's mind that way, without permission.

Harry blinked slowly, and looked up at him. And smiled.

"So," he said. "We're married."

"I know," said Draco.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know," admitted Draco.

"Well I think," Harry said with another smile, as he moved to sit down beside Draco. "That you should buy your husband a drink. And then you can tell me all about that crush you've had on me since you were eleven."

Draco found himself smiling back. "You elaborate on those fantasies you had about snogging me, and it's a deal."


End file.
